An Extraordinary Spider-Man
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost. My name is Peter Parker. Everyone else knows me as Spider-Man. This is my story.
1. The Beginning: Part 1

"Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: _With Great Power, comes Great Responsability._ This is my **gift**. My **curse**. Who am I? I am Spider-Man."  
-Peter Parker, _Spider-Man (2002)_

* * *

 **"An Extraordinary Spider-Man"**

* * *

By the time my ears stopped ringing, I realized just how badly my body hurt.

Seriously, _ow_. What hit me?

...oh, right. How could I forget? I got hit by 80 pounds of pure unstoppable object. Groaning, I slowly got up, pushing away some of the debris out of the pile I was laying on. It took me a minute to realize that I was inside a building. Pretty ordinary, too. Maybe a government owned one? I noticed a counter with someone in it.

Speaking of which, I _really_ gotta hand it to that old man. I'm pretty sure he just witnessed a guy dressed like he was some kind of thief get thrown through a wall by some kind of metal rhino, and yet, here he is! Just reading a magazine with his feet propped up.

Wouldn't that count as slacking off? No, wait. Focus, Parker. You were after a giant metal rhino, remember? Shaking off the aches in my body, I ran straight back to where the guy had thrown me, but not before stopping to talk with the old man for a bit.

"Heck of a day, huh?"

"Eh." the old man shrugged without looking up, turning a page. "Slow, really. By the way, you going to pay for that wall?"

I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. While Aunt May, despite my protests, gave me lots of allowance money, I'm pretty sure not even ten months worth of saving up would repair a broken wall and furniture.

"Can't you get the police to pay for it?"

"With Gragon as the chief?" the old man scoffed. "Kid, I'd have better luck asking Captain America for help!" He then looked up, maybe to bring up some kind of argument before he actually saw me and blinked. "...where's the spandex?"

This time, I blinked. _Spandex_? What in the heck was that supposed to-

"FREEZE!"

The hairs on my body went up straight as I looked at the hole in the wall, leading into the streets. Outside were four police cars, and around each were a few police officers wearing vests and handguns at the ready.

At the head of it was Police Chief Marlow Gragon, megaphone in one hand and a shotgun in the other.

"WE HAVE THIS BUILDING COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!" the man shouted as if I couldn't already hear. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? You honestly expect me to do that? Especially when I'm _innocent_ here?! No wonder he and JJ are drinking buddies!

The old man raised an eyebrow, peering over the counter before turning back to me. "Sounds like you got a couple of fans." he said wryly. "You gonna bolt?"

"What else do you expect me to do?"

"Touche, kid. Just don't bust a window. I don't get paid nearly enough."

I nod and slip my goggles back on, shaking my arms. Okay, showtime!

Without thinking, just letting my gut and my instincts drive me, I stepped into view...and promptly jumped up to grab the jagged edges above me, grabbing onto them and flipping unto the side of the building. No sooner had I done so did Gragon see this as me resisting arrest and had the boys in blue open fire. With blackflips that would make even the gymists in school jealous, I made my way up the building and flipped unto the roof.

"Okay, now if I were a ten-foot tall rhinoceros, where would I be?" I muttered, looking around. I didn't have to look far because, in the distance, I found a pile of black smoke climbing into the air. I grinned. "Gotcha~"

Just then, the wind picked up. Whew, awfully breezy today. Then I heard the sound of whirring blades. Looking behind me, it was a helicopter. Police edition too, with another boy in blue holding a rifle, aimed right at me. I didn't need my goggles _zoom_ function to see his finger pulling on the-

 ** _*staticstaticstaticstaticstatic*_**

Without warning, all the hairs on my body stand up straight. My upper body tilts to the right, easily evading the bullet.

Ah, my beautiful _Spider-Sense_. Where would I be without you?

I gave the boys in blue a quick handwave before I ran, using my abilities to jump up to the next building to try and get some distance before breaking off into a spring. In no time, I was at the edge and bouncing right off of it, wind blowing against me. I was pretty sure my hoodie came flying off, but I didn't care at the moment.

Instead, I let my webs do their jobs. With some added pressure to the button with my middle and ring finger, my webs shoot out and latch itself to the nearest building. Rather than hit pavement, my body swings and blows through the air, all the while leaving the cops behind me.

Nothing beats web-swinging!

Seriously, you can't get this kind of rush anywhere else. Flying through the air like this was insane, honestly. First time I did it, I was scared out of my mind. Now, it's freaking _awesome_! The wind rushing through you, that moment when you let go and find yourself flying through the air at the height of a swing, and then come down when you make a new thread? Best part of this whole thing.

...still, this super-hero gig is harder than I thought it was going to be. I can still feel the bruises from getting the shit kicked out of me by that oversized lug. I really need to ask something, though. And while we're at it, why the heck is he some giant humanoid rhino? Is he a mutant?

No, wait, Now isn't the time to be thinking. I have to get to him fast before I-

"SWEET MOTHER OF-!"

I didn't need my Spider-Sense to see the car heading straight for me. Twisting my body, I disengaged my old webbing and shot a new one, pulling myself out of the way and letting the car hit the street, bouncing into an alleyway and blocking the entrance. I landed on the wall, looking to see if there was anyone inside it. Thankfully, the car was vacant.

Frowning, I zipped up to the rooftop. It wasn't one of the biggest buildings in Brooklyn, but it did let me see all the crap and stuff flying through the air over yonder, where the big guy was rampaging. What is with this guy? What's he even doing? Is he heading somewhere? Just going nuts for some random reason? I don't get it. Maybe he just likes destroying stuff?

Whatever he's doing... I need to stop this guy.

Shaking my legs and arms and fingers, giving my neck a quick crack, I ran towards the edge and jumped, body falling before I shot out a web, swinging at the end of my descent and pulling upwards before letting go, firing off another one and flying around the corner. I was about to hit a brick wall, but I wasn't worried about it. Instead, I pulled off a wall-run that'd make the Prince of Persia jealous before bouncing off and going back to my web slinging.

I should be getting close to the big guy right about-

 ** _*staticstaticstaticstaticstatic*_**

-now! Sensing an oncoming threat, I turned my head just in time to see a flying piece of concrete fly over my head and severe my webbing, sending me to the ground. I landed perfectly on all fours like some kind of cat, though let me tell you, it wasn't totally perfect. I do not think fingers are meant to bend that far back! Straightening out my back, I looked up to see the big lug straight ahead.

...aaand he's glaring right at me.

"Hoo boy." I muttered to myself as the big guy released a snarl, hot breath visible before pounding the ground with his foot, getting ready to charge at me at any second. "Talk about a way to spend your Saturday morning!"

The big guy - let's call him Rhino from now on, shall we? His eyes burn for a moment before he comes charging straight at me, feet crushing the concrete pavement beneath his feet and throwing aside any cars in his path. I swallowed the massive lump in my throat, bracing myself as I tensed up, ready to bounce. Three seconds. Two. One! I shot off a web, pulling myself out of the way in time to avoid the Rhino's charge before I twist around in mid-air, firing a web onto his back.

Then I realized how bad of an idea this was.

"Son of a _& %$# _!"

Oh god, I hope Aunt May never hears me swearing like that! Wait, why am I thinking about that right now?! I'm currenly holding onto my web for dear life, hoping to God above it doesn't break and that I don't get smashed into a building right this very minute! I felt like I was fishing, but at the same time being the fish struggling to get off the hook. No, scratch that. I'm the fish trying to stay on the hook, or whatever! Rhino didn't stop. He was still charging forward, uncaring if anyone was in his way.

If it weren't for the souped up strength that spider bite gave me, I'd feel like I was in the middle of a messed up rodeo and ready to fall off any second. Why, oh why, did I skip gym class?

Eh, oh well. No use griping about it now. I pulled myself up my makeshift rope, trying my best to hold on. Rhino, however, was not making it easy. I couldn't tell if he was running someplace or just running around mindlessly or-OH CRAP WALL WALL WAAAAALL!

Rhino skimmed across the pavement, ripping up a carpet of the stuff and turning around the corner. I nearly hit the wall, but managed to put my still slightly suckish acrobatic skills to use and started to run across it. I think I could make the Prince of Persia jealous by doing this. When I ran out of wall, I leaped off the edge and fired off another web at Rhino, this time closer to his neck. Maybe if I could somehow steer him, I could get him away from the city. Or maybe someplace where I can deal with him more easily. But where? C'mon, Pete! Think!

I caught sight of a crane, hanging up from a small building close by as Rhino changed directions again, this time towards the right. If he continued on this path, he'll be heading straight for Queens.

AHA! I got it!

Now, let's turn this Rhino ride into a real bull ride, shall we?

Zipping up, I landed on the nape of his neck, grabbing the ridges of his body. The way he stomped around and shaked made it really hard to keep myself in one place. Once I was able to get a steady foothold, I shot out several streams of webs, hooking around the guy's jaw and shoulders. Gripping the webs as tightly as possible, I decided to check if this would work. I just needed to get him to the Construction site near here!

Tugging on the left webbing, I pulled as hard as I could. My experiment proved triumphant as Rhino was forced to lean, turning around as we hit an intersection. Good, I could control the guy! Then I started to feel resistance. Obviously the big lug did not like being ridden. I just had to keep him on a tight leesh, as best as I could!

 _ ***staticstaticstaticstaticstatic***_

Wait, what?!

Sensing danger incoming, I looked over my shoulder and promptly had to turn my head to the side, avoiding a bullet that promptly burrowed itself into Rhino's neck. Not that he felt it. This guy's skin is something else! I looked around, maybe thinking there was a sniper somewhere nearby. Sure enough, there was: in a police helicopter.

"Oh, are you for real right now?!" I couldn't help but shout, feeling more than a little angry. Seriously, the hell?! I'm trying to get this guy out of here, you $$! No wonder vigilante's hate the cops so much! "Knock it off!" Doubt they could hear me, but hey. It helped me vent. I looked back forward and promptly pulled on Rhino's body again, forcing him to turn. It wasn't a perfect turn, though, as he body-slammed into an apartment complex, leaving behind a sizable impression. "Sorry about that!"

Not that they could hear me, like the cops. Still, it was worth apologizing. Hope I didn't break anything. Oh! There's the construction sight! And then my Spider-Sense went off again, warning me of another sniper bullet. Ducking, the bullet whizzed over my head. It dug into Rhino's skin, further than the first one this time.

And it _royally_ pissed him off. Just as we got into the construction yard, with a half finished building still in the metal frame stage, Rhino snarled and roared, sending spit everywhere as he violently performed a 90 degree spin, throwing me off his back. As ashamed as I was to admit, I was scared shitless, being thrown like that. If it weren't for these acrobatic skills, which were still shit by the way, I think I would have slammed right into a steel girder and get knocked the crap out. I grabbed on to one, throwing myself back forward towards Rhino, who repaid the police for firing at him by digging his fingers into the concrete and pulling out a large rock of earth straight from the ground.

Then he proceeded to hurl it right at the helicopter. They were already in the process of leaving, seeing what the big lug had in mind, but the tail was struck. The resulting force caused the helicopter to shake, and some of the boulder also destroyed a half a wind blade, thus causing the thing to start spinning out of control.

I cursed, once again hoping that Aunt May didn't hear that before I fired off a web, swinging past Rhino and straight towards the helicopter. At the rate it was spinning and smoking, I wasn't sure what was going to happen first. The helicopter exploding in mid-air, or it crashing. Either one didn't sound very good. Adrenaline was rushing through me like the urge to reach the bathroom before you crapped your pants in mid-transit. I bounced up top of another apartment complex before jumping on top of a water tank. The helicopter was way too close to the buildings now.

It was now or never!

"Parker Luck, don't fail me now!"

I fired off a web and started swinging. In a few seconds, I was right under the helicopter. Hoping to god the freaking thing wasn't going to explode, I zipped up, dashing straight inside. The sniper was unconscious, and the pilot was trying fruitlessly trying to get control back and safely land the thing. I grabbed the sniper, throwing him on my shoulder before heading up to the cockpit, pulling the pilot out. She was shocked to see me, the guy she was chasing after, rescuing her, but I wasn't really in the mood to hold a conversation.

With the cops in hand, I booked it right out of the helicopter, hopping off and landing square on my toes. Behind me, the helicopter finally gave out and exploded, becoming a charred falling object with pieces flying everywhere.

Huh. Who knew burnt metal smelled so bad?

"Th-thank you..." the pilot said, clearly shaken as I set her and her partner down. "T-thank you so much."

"Eh, wasn't any biggie." I told her. "Just tell Gragon not to shoot at me first chance he gets?"

Doubt it would happen, but hey! Worth trying, right?

I swung my way up to the best vantage point, hoping to find Rhino. I doubt I could steer him back towards the construction sight, but it was the best plan I had in mind. I looked back at the path of destruction he created and I couldn't help but stare, my gut twisting in a way that I really didn't like. Cars were thrown around like cheap toys, some stuck in buildings and others overturned or sitting on their sides. The streets were littered with large footprints, concrete cracked up all to hell. The streets were devoid of anyone passing by. Not that I didn't understand. If you saw a giant rhino coming down at you, you'd run the heck out of Dodge as fast as you can.

Even still... It hurt. Knowing I couldn't have stopped this rampage sooner.

Even worse, I couldn't find Rhino. As in, anywhere. With a guy as big as that, there would be people screaming and cars flying. But no. There was no sign of him anywhere.

Either he knows a magic trick...or he can shrink his size.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Way to go, Parker." I muttered to myself. "Your first big bad super villain, and you let him get away." This had been my first real break in this whole super hero business. Up until now, I was dealing with gangsters, two-bit street thugs and bank robberies. Then I meet this giantt Rhino and suddenly I find myself on the verge of a real breakthrough. This was my first real super villain! If I took the guy down, then JJ would have to write something good about me!

Yet the guy still got away. Man, this sucks!

Suddenly, my phone went off. I went cold when I heard the ringtone. Oh boy. Steeling my nerves, I pulled out my phone and answered the call, hoping to god I had accidentally set Undertaker's ringtone for someone else.

"Um, h-hello?"

[Peter Benjamin Parker. Is there a reason why I just saw you on the news, chasing after a giant rhino running around the city?]

It was Aunt May.

 _I am so dead._

* * *

My name is Peter Parker. I'm just your average kid living in Queens, leading an average life. You know, high school stuff. Like, being the runt of the litter and being picked on by the jocks.

So, I'm sure you're all probably wondering why I'm dressed up like some thief or burglar or something. The answer is, well, pretty simple. You see, one day, when my school went on a field trip to Oscorp Laboratories, I got bit by this radioactive spider.

Just, hear me out a sec, okay? You see, when I got bit, I was in hell. I felt like vomiting for a week. It hurt to move. Could barely sleep. Got so bad I had to go to the hospital. Then, one day, everything changed. Suddenly, here I am, feeling better than ever. Healthier, even. Hell, I'm sporting a pretty cool sixpack. I don't need my glasses anymore, either!

I was better than I had ever felt before. But the surprises didn't end there. Oh no. Far from it.

Of course, I didn't expect those changes to bring me here. Thinking back on it now, everything used to be so simple. All I had to worry about then was just getting by, dealing with bullies and handling tests. Now I'm fighting super villains and monsters that would make you crap your parents.

Sometimes, I wish, I could just go back to the simple life. But I can't. Especially not now.

I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices.

No matter what the cost.

My name is Peter Parker. Everyone else knows me as Spider-Man.

This is my story.


	2. The Beginning: Part 2

"Intelligence is a **privilege** , and it needs to be **used** for the _greater good_ of people."  
-Otto Octavius, _Spider-Man2_

* * *

 **"An Extraordinary Spider-Man"**

* * *

Midtown High wasn't a bad place. It was pretty much like any other high school in New York. Small, loud, obnoxious, loaded with cute girls, filled with annoying teachers that could chew you out for almost anything and a principal with a bald dome that would make the sun jealous.

And right now, it was just about as scary as any other situation I had been in. I felt like I was walking right into a federal state prison, and my teachers were my wardens with your typical high school jocks as your fellow inmates.

"Remind me again, why didn't you let me skip?" I couldn't help but ask Aunt May as I got out of the car, practically giving her the look that told her how I felt. "I mean, really! I could practically be a teacher here! You know how first day of high school goes!"

"Consider this punishment for going in over your head the other day." Aunt May responded curtly. Even though she still sounded pretty ticked off about me chasing after Rhino, she still had that smile. God bless her soul. I hope it never goes away. Like, ever. "And besides, your exaggerating, sweetie. Your first day isn't that bad."

Normally, she'd be right. This wasn't like a year ago. I wasn't the nerd hanging out in the back of class. This time, I was better. Peter Parker, 2.0! I could be the new hip and cool kid in the school! Hell, I could take over a class if I wanted!

...except for the fact that Flash Thompsan was also here. Even worse, he was a Junior. Meaning that, by now, the whole school already probably knows about "Puny Parker."

I would say I wanted to be an optimist, but when it came to high school, best to be a realist.

"If you say so..." I shrugged, letting the issue drop.

"And remember, buster. You're still-"

"-grounded for the unforeseeable future during the weekdays and have to head home immediately." I finished with a sigh. "I remember the rules, Aunt May."

Honestly speaking, I was happy that she was willing to allow me that much. I mean, sure, my gig as a hero was important, but schooling was just as important. If Aunt May ever learned that I missed so much as a single day of school, my butt was toast. Of course, that wasn't going to stop me from _trying_ to help.

As much as I hated keeping secrets from Aunt May, she had no idea I had helpers. Speaking of the devils, I see them now. Hard to miss them, really, considering one's a total picture-perfect playboy model, minus the hardcore sex appeal and more on the model side.

"Have a good day, Peter." Aunt May told me as she lightly pecked me on the cheek. "Stay safe. And remember."

"No heroics." I nodded before hugging her. "Later, Auntie." Another hug, just for safe measure and in case I never saw her again. Then I bolted away, quickly joining my two partners in crime. "Hello, Sidekick 1 and Sidekick 2! How are we doing this fine day?"

"Sidekick?" the model scoffed, a grin on his face as he put me into a headlock. "I think it's the other way around, Web-Head!"

"Hey hey! Le'go!" I cried, making sure not to use my superior strength to hurt him in the process. Meanwhile, our sole female friend in the trio giggled, clearly amused.

Before you ask, these two are my best friends from childhood: Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. Like I said earlier, Harry looks like some kind of super model. Cropped brown hair, tied back into a tiny ponytail with wavy hair and a face devoid of freckles. Gwen Stacy, on the other hand, looked like the next-door girl, though she was cute in her own way, with chin-length platinum blonde hair and a dark red hairband with a spider-web design. Probably had something to do with it. I mean, hey, I'm a human spider for God's sake.

I can't remember the last time we were ever apart. Even if we were in different classes, we were as thick as thieves. Hell, when we could actually approve it to happen, we founded the Science Club. Picture that for a second here. Back before I got these powers a year ago: the nerdy kid, the super model and the third hottest girl in Queens Junior High, all together in a club meant for geeks. Not quite what you would expect. We were like the motley crew or something.

I'm hoping that, when we can do it, we can start Midtown's own Science Club. Probably won't be for a while, though, since the school year just started.

And before you ask, yes. These guys knew that I was a crime-fighting badass.

...okay, well, not a badass. I still get my ass kicked occasionally, as well as hit by cars. Thank god for enhanced durability. I have my cocky downfall moments, alright? I wasn't perfect. Who is? Aside from Captain America, I mean!

Well, enough about the Three Musketeers. It was time for High School to begin!

...god this is gonna suck.

* * *

If there was anything that made Midtown slightly better than middle school, it was the food. For one, they actually sold burgers, even if they were slightly on the cold side. Plus, they had fries too. No shakes though. Just the same old juice packs. I wasn't complaining all that much, but I made a mental note to stop by the store later. It only just now occurred to me that we were low on food. That was my fault, probably. Ever since the spider bite, I've been eating way more. Some days, I could swear I could eat a horse!

"So, how'd your morning classes go?" Gwen asked as she munched on her fries. "I had Liz Allan."

I winced. "Ouch." I gave Gwen my condolences. Liz wasn't a bad person by any means, maybe somewhere in the middle on the condescending scale (which is very, very low when you compare her to the other cheerleaders) but damn if she couldn't be a bitch sometimes. Some days, I wonder how in the hell Flash can stand her. Especially with the way she acts around other guys who are even remotely attractive. "Must've been bad."

"Well, at least we have the same class together." Harry said. "On the downside, though, our last class had Flash." He frowned as he turned to me, taking a bite out of his burger. "I'm surprised you haven't decked him yet, especially since he sent a spitwad your way."

Ah, yes. How could I forget? As sad as it was to say, yes, we had Flash in our class. Obviously, he recognized me. And yes, he did shoot a spitwad at me. My Spider-Sense sensed it coming, but I didn't bother to dodge. I mean, come on. It's just a spitwad. Not a freaking bullet. What was a projectile that could kill you compared to a tiny little wad of icky paper covered in saliva?

...and now I just realized how _unsanitary_ that is. Note to self, take a shower.

"Ah, he ain't worth it." I told him. "Besides, I've got bigger fish to fry." I then wisely lowered my voice, propping my elbows on the table. "Like a giant-sized rhinoceros that somehow managed to disappear in the middle of New freaking York."

Realizing that I was talking about hero business, Gwen and Harry pretended that we were doing average plain talk. They did, however, lower their voices. "I saw it on the news." Harry said in all seriousness. "Can't believe something like that actually happened in Queens of all places. I'm used to hearing stories about bank robberies or police chases, not that."

"No kidding." Gwen nodded, taking another fry into her mouth. "What even was that?"

"I don't know. I tried bringing it to the construction yard and use the equipment there to knock it out, leave it for the cops, but it took out a helicopter." I answered, pouting. "I took my eyes off the thing for maybe a few seconds. A minute tops. After I rescued the boys in blue, I turned around and it was gone. No screaming anywhere. No cars flying. Nothing. How can something that big pull a magic trick like that?"

"It could be that it shrunk." Gwen suggested. "Or it could be our oversized rhinoceros is a mutant. Not everyday you see them walking on two legs with fists for upper feet."

Gwen does have a point, now that I think about it. Big lug was humanoid looking. If he was a mutant, he could have just returned to his old form. If that was the case, though, it makes me wonder what in the heck the guy was thinking. Why all the senseless destruction? Or, maybe he was just now discovering his powers? The more I think about it, the more confused I get. None of it makes sense.

"For now, all I can do is just keep an ear out." I sighed as I pulled my arms up from the table. "By the way, how's your dad doing, Gwenjamin?"

My blonde geek sister puffed her cheeks. "I am never going to be rid of that ridiculous nickname, am I?" Neither me or Harry say no, grinning all the while like the dastardly criminal masterminds we are. "To answer, he's still tired from all the work the Commissioner puts him through." Finished with her fry, she took a drink from her juice pouch. "Whenever I hear your boss talk about you on the news, I can't help but wonder if you should just humiliate him and string him up. And then I see Marlow on the news."

"What's that guy got against you, anyway?" Harry asked. "I mean, ever since you got your powers, you've been helping people out left and right whenever you can. And yet all I ever hear people talk about is how much of a menace Spider-Man is."

I make a face. "Are you serious?" I couldn't help but ask, slightly insulted. "Are they still getting that wrong? I told that guy getting robbed that I was the Human Spider! How do you get that wrong?!"

"It isn't wrong so much that it's stupid." Gwen said bluntly, striking a blow to my pride. "Seriously, what kind of superhero name _is_ that? And secondly, it isn't so much that Marlow has a problem with Peter and that he's just got wounded pride. Dad always said how much pride the guy has in the police department in nabbing the bad guys."

Yeah, I call bull on that. Even before Gragon became police commissioner, crime rate was still around 40%.

"Then comes the amazing and spectacular Spider-Man, swinging in to save the day. And suddenly crime rate goes down by _half_. Criminals are getting strung up like Thanksgiving Turkey, and its all being done by a vigilante that nobody's ever heard of. Obviously, that ticks him off."

"And don't forget him and JJ are drinking buddies." I pointed out to the two. "So if Gragon's angry, so's my boss. On the plus side, though, its always a pleasure to see JJ get so angry whenever he hears how I'm taking down baddies~"

Oh yes~ It is _so_ satisfying, seeing John Jonah Jameson get so angry and furious whenever he hears about me taking down criminals. On that note, my disappointment in not taking down Rhino came again. If JJ gets angry just from hearing about me taking down thugs and robbers, how would he react to me taking down a crazy _mutant_? I could see it now in the headlines: "Spider Menace Takes Down Giant Rhinoceros!" Ah, just imagining it makes me-

 _ ***staticstaticstaticstaticstatic***_

I felt the warning bell go off and promptly duck on reflex. On the plus side, I wasn't hit in the head by a flying football. On the downside, though, my tray with all my food was thrown off the table as a result, tossing my half-eaten burger and untouched fries to the ground. Even worse, it landed on a small pool of discarded milk that had clearly missed the trash can by a large margin.

I groaned and looked over my shoulders, finding a bunch of snickering jocks hanging out in the background. They were all wearing the same jersey, and each was stocked like some body builder wannabes. Around them were cheerleaders, already in uniform for some reason. I was pretty sure that there wasn't any cheerleading practice, so they were probably just showing off how tightly their uniforms hugged their bodies and how short their skirts were. Not gonna lie, I was enjoying the view.

In the middle of all of it was a single jock, easily a head taller than the rest with short blonde hair that was swept back neatly, lacking his jersey completely and revealing only his button-up shirt. Which, by the way, just emphasized how ripped the guy was. Sitting on his lap, practically hanging off of him, was a gal with platinum blonde hair, tied into a braid and only a few freckles, which somehow made her look even more cute. Her uniform was also maybe a tad bit too small, as it _really_ hugged her body and showed off some of her stomach.

Is that...even legal?

"Flash." Harry snorted. "And of course, Liz Allan is hanging onto him."

"I'm starting to agree with Harry." Gwen said with a frown. "You really should deck him."

Oh, believe me, Gwenjamin, I am so tempted. In fact, I really, really _REALLY_ wanted to do that. But, the problem is... I can't. It isn't about me controlling my strength. It isn't like it was a year ago. I can control it just fine. No, my real problem is the fact that we're at school. Sure, I'd be willing to stand out by showing off my newfound stamina in a something-odd meter dash in gym class and other stuff, but that's about it. If people started to learn that I was "Spider-Man," god do I hate that name, well... Yeah, it would be pretty bad.

Besides...

"Flash isn't _that_ bad." I told them. They promptly stared at me with looks that clearly said they didn't buy it. "Okay, look. Flash has bullied plenty of other kids. Hell, I even caught him bullying some poor guy before class started. But he hasn't even tried to-"

"Hey, Puny Parker!"

...okay, nevermind. I take that back. Why, oh why, did I tempt dear old Lady Fate? I dared to risk a look and found Flash looking at me, flashing that damning pearly white smile. Not on the same level as Harry's when he _really_ lays into the charm, but still effective. Why couldn't I pull that off?

"You were right, Thompsan! He really does look like a geek!" a jock laughed, making me wilt. So he has been talking about me. Great. Well, there goes my chances to be the semi-cool kid with the smarty pants. "Talk about lame."

And yack yack yack came the various other insults. The cheerleaders all just laughed along, clearly in it for the fun of it. My friends obviously didn't like this. Gwen looked about ready to toss the football right back to them. Maybe smash it in their faces or slap one of the laughing hyenas. Maybe both. Don't underestimate her when she gets really mad. No, seriously. You **do not** want to see what a very angry, very ticked off Gwendolyn Stacy can do when she is mad. Harry, however, was already fed up and stood up. I tried to stop him and grab his arm, but he was already in a fast-pace walk.

This...cannot end well.

"Knock it off."

"Oh, what? Is pretty boy angry?" another jock, this one of the more handsome variety with a snobbish voice got in Harry's face. If the way my Spider-Sense was tingling meant anything, this might turn ugly. "What? The nerd can't handle a little teasing?"

"Oh, no. He can. I'm just annoyed with a bunch of idiotic muscleheads making fools of themselves."

Oh yeah. I should have mentioned this, but Harry _really_ knows how to piss someone off. And when it came to jocks, no one knew how to rile them up better than him. Flash looked particularly annoyed, but his buddies got the reactions I was expecting. They all got up, starting to crowd around him and make threatening poses. One of them even acted stereotypically, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"If I were you, pretty boy..." one of them warned him. "I'd go back to hanging out with the geek."

"What're you waiting for then, big guy? MAKE ME."

By now, the entire cafeteria was just one giant crowd of people, waiting for someone to make the first move. I looked at Gwen, sharing her nervousness. If a fight broke out now, Harry was going to lose. Don't get me wrong, he was good in a fight. When I started this super hero gig, I got in over my head one time. Harry just happened to be there at the right place and at the right time, and he helped me out. But this was different. This wasn't a fight with some thug with a pocket knife or a gun. This was a fight with a bunch of meatheads who _knew_ how to bruise someone.

If it came down to it, I'd step in. I'd just have to control my strength.

Surprisingly, Flash was the only one who didn't step into the mess. Instead, he looked at his teammates and rolled his eyes. "Knock it off, you idiots." he said, earning their attention and a raised eyebrow from Harry. "He ain't worth it."

"You don't want in on this, Flash?"

"In case you idiots haven't noticed, there's a teacher not too far away." he pointed out, pointing a finger near one of the exits. Sure enough, there was a teacher waiting there, his face practically _daring_ the jocks to do something stupid and give him an excuse to march over there and hand out detention. "Plus, that pretty boy you're pickin' a fight with is Osborn."

"Osborn?!"

Yup. There it was. The shock and awe. In case you didn't know, which I'm pretty sure you do know and you just want me to explain it to you, my best bud is the son of the CEO of Oscorp. As in, that humongous company that dabbles in, like, pretty much everything. You'd be hard pressed to find someone who didn't know the company. Genetics, industry, home appliances, they do it all. And Harry is meant to inherit the company. Not that it really mattered to him.

As soon as they realized that they were picking a fight with a guy who could sue them to kingdom come, the jocks wisely backed off. A few sneered at him, but they otherwise went back to their seats. As for the cheerleaders... Yeah, Harry was not going to be happy with the attention here.

"You the leader of the pack or something, Flash?" Harry asked, folding his arms.

In response, my tormentor from the sixth grade shrugged. "Well, I am the captain. Plus, the boys know better." he said before smirking. "So, when did Puny Parker start letting his friends stick up for him?"

"He didn't. Like I said, I don't like muscle heads who don't know any better."

"Spoken like a true rich boy!" he laughed. Liz giggled along, running a finger down his chest before Flash looked past Harry and leered at me. "You've got good taste in boyfriends, Parker!"

I shook my head. Really? That has got to be the worst way to try and piss someone off. I expected better insults, Flash Thompsan! For shame! For. Shame. "I'm perfectly straight, thank you." I responded kindly. "I'm friends with this lovely creature, aren't I?" I gestured to Gwen. I didn't notice her cheeks turning pink or the sly grin on Harry's face as I said that. "Whereas you on the other hand are two thirds a sausage fest. Take out the cheerleaders, Flash, and I see a testosterone party waiting to happen."

This earned quite a few snickers among the crowd. The jocks snarled in anger, one looking ready to bust in. Flash, on the other hand, grinned. "Well, look who grew a spine when I graduated."

Yeah, well... Losing your uncle and getting superpowers will do that to you.

* * *

First day of school ended on a pretty good note. I got off lucky and had only one class with Flash. Normally, I'd be on my way home right now, since that's what Aunt May told me, but as fate would have it, I was in for another earful of the daily dose of the "Spider-Man Menace."

For the record, I STILL want to know how in the holy hell someone got that from Human Spider?! I mean seriously!

Anyway, I got a call from my boss: John Jonah Jameson. He's a news anchor on top of being the boss of the Daily Bugle. Aside from the hollering and screaming he lets out on a daily basis, he's a pretty swell guy. He had to bend a few rules to let me have a job there, but he mostly had me stick to the small stuff. The pay was good, though the amount usually depends on the quality of the pictures. At first, I was paired up with Elizabeth Brant, otherwise known as Betty. She was both his assistant and one of the best reporters the Bugle had. Oh, and she was a ten out of ten knockout.

And it made me hate how I was just fifteen. God I wish I could-wait, no. Keep the horomones under control, Peter. You're better than that! God, I swear. If there is one downside to the spider bite, it made me appreciate the female body, much more than I would have liked. On the plus side, lil' spidey isn't popping a tent.

Before I went to the Bugle, I let Aunt May know that JJ wanted me in for something. He sounded pretty excited, so I didn't know what was going through the man's mind. And as always, when I arrived, the Bugle's office was flooded with people coming and going and voices on the verge of screaming as they argued about what papers to publish on the front page and hollering on the phone with someone. JJ's office was at the very end, hard to miss when Betty herself was next to it, working at her desk while her fingers worked the PC.

I take back what I said. She isn't a knockout. She's drop dead gorgeous. Flawless skin, long brown hair, thin red lips and cocoa-colored eyes that made you melt. She also nailed the professional look, dressed in a business suit minus the pants with a long skirt coming down to her calves and low-heel shoes. Around her neck was a pendant, vaguely in the shape of a star.

"Hey, Betty." I greeted with a smile, waving at her. Betty returned it with a smile of her own. And it sent my heart racing. God, what is it with hot women and my testosterone?! "How's work?"

"Same old same old." she answered. "John's having us run another Spider-Man slander campaign. You heard about the Rhino incident yesterday, right?"

Yeah, I was there. And I got beat, on top of losing the guy. "Hard not to. Construction workers are having a heck of a time, paving the roads." Still, it was nice to know that Jameson was thinking about me, in the angry sort of way. Can't wait to see what he has up his sleeve this time. "So, what does JJ want with me now?"

"Head on in and see for yourself."

I raise an eyebrow. Betty being coy? Now that was something new. I looked at JJ's office, noticing how there was someone else in the room. Maybe it was a new employee? Or a friend? I hope it isn't Gragon. Facing the music, I went on inside.

"Trust me, Brock. This story will be the highlight of your career!" JJ said with an enthusiastic face, which was odd given how high-strung the man was. "This'll make the Sin Eater case look like old news."

"It _is_ old news, Jonah." the guy he was talking to said with a mirthful smile on his face. The guy looked like he hadn't had a couple days worth of sleep, skin clammy and hair as messy as my bedhair, not to mention the dark rings on his eyes. He wore a black jacket over a faded gray shirt and blue jeans, coupled with ratty sneakers caked with mud. "I did that story years ago. Besides, your Spider-Man story is all the rage now. I doubt this case will..."

"Parker! Good timing!" No sooner had JJ noticed me, he moved around his desk and clamped his hand around my shoulder, a grin threatening to crack the old man's face in half as he looked down at me. Okay, _that_ is nightmare fuel material. I've never seen him smile like that. Who are you, and what have you done with the guy who's been making me out to be the bad guy?! "Brock, this is the kid I was telling you about! Parker, this is Edward Brock. One of our finest reporters. He just got back from overseas in Japan!"

Overseas? Explains why the guy looks dead tired. "Nice to meet you." I said courteously, extending a hand. "I'm Peter. My friends call me Pete."

"Nice to meet ya, Pete." Brock grabbed my hand. Wow, they are huge. "Name's Brock. Call me Eddie. So, you're the kid who's been bringing in the Spider-Man photos."

It's HUMAN. SPIDER. HUMAN SPIDER!

"Y-yeah." I tell him. "To be honest, I just get lucky... And it is getting to be bad for my health, the amount of times I somehow find myself close to someone with a gun."

JJ laughed. "That's journalism for you, brat." he said, patting me on the back. "Parker, for the next few months, you'll be working with Brock here. Put your Spider-Man photos on hold! You two will be doing the story of the century!"

"And what might that be?"

"You ever heard of the Life Foundation?"

I scoffed. "Who hasn't?" I said sarcastically. "It's one of the biggest corporations in the world. It's practically the second fiddle next to Stark Industries. Anything and everything related to medicine may as well be owned by them." And its boss, Carlton Drake, was voted as one of the ten sexiest corporate bosses, according to the magazine that Aunt May has yet to unsubscribe us to. Alongside Martin Li, the man was a saint and a heart made of 24 karat gold. "Why do you ask?" It takes a moment for me to process the fact that its James Jonah Jameson, head of the Daily Bugle, asking me about the Life Foundation. I found myself staring at JJ as if he was insane. "You-you can't be serious."

"Supposedly, there's a few rumors going around that the Life Foundation is doing some shady stuff. Stuff that involves innocent folks rounded up and forced to take part in inhumane experiments." JJ told me as he took a drag of his cigar. "I want you and Brock to tackle this story. I want to know everything there is to know about the Foundation and its boss. I want to know when he sleeps, what he eats, who he fucks. EVERYTHING."

...I thought I was crazy. No sane teenager would ever dress themselves up as a spider-themed kid looking ready to go on a crime spree. But JJ? Oh, he was a whole 'nother level of crazy. He wants me and Brock to _investigate one of the most well-known, successful and blessed companies on this green Earth?!_

"With all due respect, Jonah, this story is bad." Brock said with concern. "And I'm not talking about mine or Pete's careers. You've spent the last decade turning the Daily Bugle into one of the top news stations in the city. Doing a story like this?"

"As my father once said, a fool who takes a risk shall live like a king." JJ answered. "And to top it off, I'll throw in an added bonus if you take on the job!"

I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach lurch. "What do you mean by that?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. This was a bad idea-

"If you two take on this story about the Life Foundation not being squeaky clean, you'll both receive an additional bonus of $10,000."

Brock didn't even look remotely shocked by the ridiculous amount of money being offered right off the bat. If anything, he looked extremely disappointed with JJ. As for me, I found myself seeing green.

Ten grand... _Ten_ $%&#ing _grand_...

* * *

At the time, I didn't know what was going to be waiting for me when I accepted that job from JJ. I was blinded by the money that could help get me and Aunt May out of that tiny little house and into a better place. Queens was getting more dangerous by the days. Muggings, break-ins, you name it. And Spider-Man couldn't always be there to save everyone.

However... The Life Foundation was going to be a threat for a later time. I still had to deal with Rhino.

I just wish I knew what taking that guy down meant at the time...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Credits go to my dear friend Austin from New Hampshire, who helped me create the story you see before you.

Also, credits go to Donjusticia who beta'd the first chapter. I should have mentioned this sooner! And for this chapter as well

I take no credit for the artwork or design of Spider-Man's current costume. The picture was created by DeviantArtist FISHNONES. Spider-Man's costume was designed by Rosy Higgins, who submitted this artwork for a contest. All credits go to those people.

With that out of the way, I'm sorry I haven't done this in the first chapter, but welcome to An Extraordinary Spider-Man. This is my first time doing a Marvel Story, and is my fourth story. I should be focusing on the works I have published already, but this one had been in my head for a while. Especially when I started to re-read the Ultimate Spider-Man comics.

Allow me to state this as honestly as I can: for this story, I do not care about the number of reviews, follows or favorites this story receives. So long as even _one_ of you enjoys this story, I will be happy. I am fully aware that there are many other better and more flushed out Spider-Man stories, but I am making this not only because I want to, but because it is a joint project between myself and a dear friend of mine.

That, and he's a humongous nerd of Spider-Man. Wouldn't shut up about it.

At the time of this writing, this story currently has 2 Reviews, 4 Favorites, 7 Follows, 1 Community and 92 views. Not a bad first impression, I suppose.

This story follows my own original take on the Spider-Man adventures. Its own little universe, so to speak. Many authors have done this before, and I will most certainly not be the last. That being said, I will make one thing clear right off the bat:

I AM NOT RETELLING THE DEATH OF BEN PARKER. That man's death scene, while emotionally devastating and serving to teach a powerful lesson on responsability, has been done to death so many times that the emotional impact has more than dulled out. I've grown to pity the poor man because of how often he's killed off, be it on this site, in the comics and other media. I will be touching on the story of Peter's overall reaction and story when he received his powers, but not in depth. At best, it will serve as a breather mini arc, spanning three chapters. Just don't expect me to talk about Ben Parker's subsequent death.

With that said, I am ending this chapter here. I hope you all enjoy this story.

Stay fresh, Web Slingers.

P.S: Virtual Cookie to whoever can guess who the old man in the beginning of the previous chapter is. Hint: him talking about Peter's suit.


End file.
